


Between the Forest and the Field

by Aeshna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wonders how hard the Neanderthals fought.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Forest and the Field

**Author's Note:**

> So, another alternate take on the beach scene. This was one of those (thankfully short) bunnies that sank its teeth in just as I was falling asleep – just as well that I always have a notebook within reach. :)

He rocks back from the blow to his face and for a moment isn't sure that the stars exploding in his vision aren't missiles. It hurts, _fuck_ it hurts... but it doesn't matter, because then they're rolling, limbs flailing, and he's got the tips of three fingers beneath the grey not-metal curve of that damned helm and –

He doesn't know where he finds the strength to wrench it free, but after that it's _easy_ , slamming in to wrap himself hard around Erik's mind, to pin him down with will alone. The sands are hot beneath his knees even through the flightsuit fabric, the skies ablaze with exploding ordinance, and Erik's thoughts are – _fear love need fury passion hope fear_ – not what he'd expected, not at all, all wild and desperate emotion threaded through with the need to _protect_ where he had been unable before –

"Charles! That's it – hold him!"

– and he has to make a choice now, he knows, because Moira's mind is – _relief fear duty determination focus need relief_ – alive with emotion too as she stumbles the last few steps to stand astride Erik's captive form, her resolve as steady as her two-handed grip as she aims her sidearm at his temple, too close to miss –

He hears Raven's scream, a choked curse from Alex, and – _finish this now_ – _**why can't he SEE?**_ – _too powerful, unpredictable_ – _**round us all up**_ – _only way_ – _**won't let them**_ – _too wilful, can't control_ – _**not again, NEVER again**_ – _nail the homicidal bastard right between the_ – abruptly realises that Erik is right: that there is, in the end, only this, only _ever_ this.

Us and them. Old and new.

He wonders how hard the Neanderthals fought.

He can feel Moira's finger tight against the trigger, can feel her utter _certainty_ just as he can feel Erik's, each of them desperate to defend their own against the other's. And he... he has to choose between them and choose _now_ , no matter how much he wishes otherwise; has to choose if he will be a dog or a wolf, if he will defend the pack or obey another in the hunt. And it _will_ be a hunt, he knows, because they're aware of them now and the next time he steps into a Cerebro unit....

They. Them. _Oh._

Suddenly this is easy too.

He releases Erik as Moira fires, but she's dead even before her own bullet finds her throat.


End file.
